Falling In Love
'Falling in Love '''by ''2NE1 is featured in Royals, the thirteenth episode of Season One, it will be sung by The McKinley Swagettes with solos from Amy, Brianna, Elise, Shontelle, and TIffany. Lyrics Touch me over here Touch me touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me Touch me over there Touch touch touch Yeah yeah Oh my, I don’t know why my heart is fluttering like this While I’m in front of you, I don’t even know your name but Oh your heavenly stare is really Alright Alright Alright Alright Tonight I drop it low I’m feeling electrified My heart is exploding, blow You’re my Johnny Depp My lips are drying up, my insides are freezing up I can’t look at you, you’re dazzling boy I’m so blind I’m a diamond in the rough, I’m your bride I’m going to make you mine, that’s what a queen do Yeah in the club it’s getting ugly I don’t care Can’t nobody stop the fire let them haters sit n stare I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy Touch me over here Touch me touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me Touch me over there Touch touch touch Yeah yeah Oh my, is it okay for me to be like this? Lost my mind I’m falling for you, I must have lost my mind The moment when your fingertips touch my body Alright Alright Alright Alright My heart is beating so fast, I’m losing my pride I’m love struck and hopelessly lost I won’t let you go, I’m grabbing on to the trigger And aiming for your heart blakah blakah You mine boy, come to me boy gimme gimmee If you want to play hard to get, you’re silly silly I’m going to get into trouble with your endless charisma Will you be with me? If I’m with you, yes sir I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy I only want you I’ve been waiting and waiting for that somebody You’re a rollercoaster You grab and let go of my heart, what should I do What about you If you’re feeling the same as me, tell me tell me Yeah yeah I just keep falling in love again I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy I keep falling in love, falling in love When I see you, my heart oh oh oh oh Falling in love falling in love I just want you, what should I do boy Touch me touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me over there Touch me over here Touch me Touch me over there Touch touch touch Yeah yeah Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by The McKinley Swagettes Category:Songs Sung by Brianna Stevenson Category:Songs Sung by Elise Donovan Category:Songs Sung by Tiffany Winters Category:Songs Sung by Amy Ventura Category:Songs Sung by Shontelle DeCosta